Mais elle est dingue !
by CrazyTiff
Summary: Une soirée qui pourrait être considérée comme "en amoureux" si ce n'était pas deux médecins à fort caractère.


Auteur : Tiff - CrazyTiff  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, parce que s'ils m'appartenaient je ferais de House et Cuddy une réalité sors  
Genre : Huddy (House, Cuddy) – Délire, romance.  
Notes : Huddy Power !

* * *

Une petite soirée en amoureux

En amoureux ? Vraiment ? C'était sans compter qu'il s'agissait d'un couple à caractère beaucoup trop similaire. Au lieu de se lancer des regards langoureux, ils se lançaient des vannes. Et c'était ça qu'ils aimaient dans leur relation, une sorte de jeu où il devait absolument avoir un gagnant bien qu'aucun participant n'osera avouer avoir perdu.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir là, ils avaient décidés d'aller au cinéma pour se divertir. Interdiction de parler boulot ! C'est ce qu'ils avaient convenus.

Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps mais ils couchaient ensemble depuis peu ! Comme aimait si bien le dire House.

Au travail, rien n'avait vraiment changé, leur relation n'avait pas été découverte. House continuait à lui faire des allusions explicites et Cuddy l'empêchait toujours de faire les biopsies trop dangereuses qu'il finissait toujours par faire… Avec ou sans son accord. Tout était pareil sauf qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de se défouler, ensemble, et c'était un moyen pour lequel ils étaient en parfaite entente, pour une fois !

Maintenant ça leur arrivait même de sortir ensemble à l'extérieur mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant un couple normal… Oh que non.

« Tu as dit que tu me laissais choisir le film ! _Se plaignit Greg._  
- Non mais tu as vu le truc ?  
- Bah non, justement, c'est pour ça que je veux le voir.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
-- Depuis quand je pourrais douter ?  
- Depuis que tu t'appliques à me faire plaisir.  
- Ouaip. Mais jamais en public ! On file voir ce film et tu ne discutes pas sinon… euh…  
- Sinon ?  
- J'allais dire : pas de sexe ce soir ! Mais du coup je m'auto-punis aussi, ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée en soi.  
- _Elle rigola._ Allons-y ! Mais si je meurs de peur, ça sera de ta faute et tu seras obligé de faire des heures de consultations en plus.  
- Il y a peu de risque, tu es, en plus, accompagnée d'un mé-de-cin. _Dit-il en articulant._  
- Me voilà sauvée ! »

Ils achetèrent les places, enfin, Cuddy lui offrit le cinéma parce qu'il avait discrètement dit : 'C'est la dame qui paie, elle gagne beaucoup plus d'argent que moi.'

Elle avait alors levé les yeux au ciel et s'était exécutée sans trop de problème. Il pouvait aussi être généreux quand il le voulait ou quand il oubliait d'être méchant. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne pour monter les marches qui les séparaient des salles, il n'avait pas souvent d'initiative dans ce genre mais acceptait le geste doux. Il se surprenait lui-même à l'apprécier presque jusqu'à en demander davantage. Mais il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Il se contenta de lui adresser un de ses précieux sourires, de l'emmener jusque dans la salle en passant par le stand pop-corn.

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement, piochant allègrement dans ses petites douceurs qui donnaient plus soif qu'autre chose. La publicité commença immédiatement, alternant spots et simples affiches. Arriva les quelques secondes de noirs avant le lancement du film.

« Là tu vois, c'est où les gens arrêtent de respirer, et de manger des trucs qui font du bruit. _Lui glissa House dans l'oreille._ »

Elle rigola, il avait totalement raison. S'en suivit une discussion sur pourquoi les gens sont obligés de se taire lorsqu'il n'y a plus de bruit. Déjà à ce moment là, des gens se retournèrent pour voir qui étaient les deux personnes qui osaient parler alors qu'il n'y avait rien sur l'écran.

Lisa était crispée depuis le début du film, elle détestait les films d'horreur, encore plus quand il y avait des histoires d'esprits vengeurs qui pouvait apparaitre n'importe quand. Elle fermait les yeux régulièrement tout en s'agrippant le plus possible à House qui, quant à lui, s'arrangeait pour lui proposer des pop corn au moment le plus gore de la scène. Il faisait le fier mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter aux moments clés. Il était temps de mettre un peu d'ambiance.

« Lisa, si tu continues comme ça, il va me falloir des points de sutures !  
- De quoi ?  
- Tes ONGLES dans ma PEAU. _Il ne chuchotait plus.  
_- Oh d'habitude tu ne te plains pas.  
- Oui mais là c'est ma main et tu ne griffes pas, tu plantes.  
- Chochotte ! »

Des spectateurs se retournèrent. « Silence s'il vous plaît »

« Oh vous, la ferme, pas besoin de son pour voir les effets spéciaux. _Répliqua Greg.  
_- Greg...  
- Ben quoi, tu crois qu'il préfère qu'on parle ou qu'on se saute dessus ? _Il la dévisagea malgré le noir._ Peut-être qu'il préfère qu'on se saute dessus si tu es à moitié à poil.  
- _Un spectateur, visiblement très énervé._ Allez la sauter votre femme si vous voulez mais par pitié n'en faites pas une affaire d'état !  
- Tu vois Lisa, un intéressé. _Parlant au spectateur._ Vous ne voudriez pas que je la saute, elle est bruyante dans ces moments là.  
- _Lisa, rouge pivoine et heureuse d'être dans le noir._ Greg... N'abuse pas  
- Non mais tu l'as vu, si ça se trouve quand il s'apercevra de son lupus, il devra venir se faire soigner chez nous.  
- Mais il n'a pas de lupus.  
- Qu'es-ce que t'en sais... Il a quelques symptômes...  
- C'est jamais le lupus, c'est toi qui le dis.  
- Alors ce n'est qu'un simple dysfonctionnement de  
- Greg ! On a dit qu'on ne parlait pas boulot ce soir !  
- _Le même spectateur, dans le même état._ Arrangez-vous pour ne pas parler DU TOUT.  
- _Lisa, visiblement agacée._ Oh mais vous êtes chiant !  
- Oh toi la salope la ferme !  
- _Greg se leva._ Vous avez parlé comment à ma femme ?  
- Ah parce que c'est votre femme, vous devez être riche alors. _Dit-il d'un ton malsain._  
- _Lisa bondit._ Je gagne plus que lui ! Calmez votre langage ou sinon je vais être méchante.  
- _Greg, informatif._ Et je ne vous conseille pas ses ongles, ma main en souffre encore.  
- _L'homme se rassit._ Oui bon calmez-vous, je voulais juste regarder le film tranquillement._ Puis il marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents._  
- _Lisa emporta ses affaires._ Viens Greg, on s'en va, on ira voir la fin un autre jour où il y aura des gens moins FRUSTRES. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, les gens faisaient tout pour lui laisser l'accès libre. Le film, personne ne l'avait vraiment suivi depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à s'engueuler. Les scènes tirées droit d'un film de talk show étaient beaucoup plus intéressante en vrai. Si elle avait pu claquer la porte, elle l'aurait fait.

Elle grommela et House abordait un sourire presque fier.

« Comment tu sais qu'il est frustré ? _Lui demanda-t-il une fois seul._  
- Il avait des symptômes ! »

Il était rare de le voir rigoler franchement mais il rigola avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir finir un film une fois ?_ Reprit-t elle._

- Oui, mais chez nous. _Il lui fit un clin d'œil._  
- Ouai ben ce soir tu as intérêt à assurer ! Parce que, en plus que je ne sais pas comment fini le film, j'ai été traitée de salope.  
- _Tentant de faire le poids._ Et moi j'ai une main à désinfecter.  
- Tu désinfecteras demain, avec ton dos, ton épaule… _Dit-elle d'un air coquin._  
- _Prenant un air sérieux.i_ Proposition acceptée. »

Ils rentrèrent chez eux sans plus tarder, chaussures envoyées au travers des pièces, ils s'embrassaient amoureusement lorsque retendit une sonnerie de portable. House grommela, le sortit de sa poche.

« C'est qui ? _Demanda Lisa, suspicieusement._  
- C'est maman Wilson, elle veut savoir si j'ai passé une bonne soirée.  
- _Elle rigola._ Alors ta soirée ?  
- Normalement mouvementée, le meilleur est à venir. _Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres._ Mais ça… il ne le saura pas… »

Il s'appropria, sans plus tarder, ses lèvres… Leur relation était agréablement pimentée… Il faut dire qu'il arrivait facilement à perdre des heures de consultations ou à en gagner…

Ce soir là

Il allait en perdre

Il le savait…

FIN


End file.
